


Заячьи тушки

by extramuse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: М/М
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Выберите Не Использовать Архив Предупреждения, Несовершеннолетних
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extramuse/pseuds/extramuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Инстинкты Дерека заставляет его заботится о Стайлзе, в частности, притаскивать животных (вроде как чтобы покормить) на крыльцо. Недовольство шерифа. Смех Скота. Бедный Стайлз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заячьи тушки

Мне иногда кажется, что я герой Диснеевского мультика. Или лучше, герой анимешки. Там часто герои корчат смешные рожицы, выражая тем самым сильные эмоции. И ещё, все они очень часто находятся "в капле". Вот и сейчас я, можно сказать, "в капле". Всё началось в час ночи, когда меня разбудил раздосадованный оклик отца..  
\- Стайлз.  
Пересилив измену, я поднял с постели тело. Вот так получилось, что я – в виде сонного нечто – подошёл к отцу. Мозг мой ещё не работал, но уловил какой-то странный запах.  
\- Что это такое? – спросил он, будто только я, Нострадамус, блин, знаю ответы на все вселенские вопросы.  
Я посмотрел на то место, куда указывал отец, и что я увидел… две заячьи тушки! Чёрт, меня сейчас стошнит.  
\- А ведь десять минут назад этого не было.., - продолжил свою мысль отец.  
У меня появились смутные подозрения, что я где-то это видел. Ах да, весьма не приятный случай произошёл со мной в начале этой недели. Когда я, открыв свой шкафчик, чтобы достать учебник, с визгом отскочил от него, потому что оттуда вывалились тушки зайцев. На мой вопль тут же прибежал Скотт; увидев сие детище неизвестного, Скотт рассмеялся.  
Друг что-то такое говорил, про интересный период, которым сейчас страдают они с Дереком. Как же он называется. Чтобы решить задачу с тушками, нужно вспомнить, что это за период. Но блин, я же тогда не слушал. Надо покопаться в интернете.  
\- Знаешь, – протянул я, отвлекая отца от его охотничьих мыслей, – я пойду! И ты тоже иди, ложись спать, завтра на работу.  
\- Хорошо, – выдохнул он, – но сначала я уберу это!

 

Всё же интересно, что это за период у оборотней, не месячные же?! И как вообще в поисковик запрос забить….  
«Интересный период у оборотней» - решил попытать удачу.  
Результаты:  
«Происхождение оборотней»  
«Страшные сказки об оборотнях»  
"Спаривание оборотней"  
«Вампиры и оборотни»  
«Оборотни и русалки»  
«Виды оборотней»  
«Чупакабра»  
Чупакабра? А он тут причём! Мда, чего только не найдёшь на просторах интернета.  
Нужно, что-нибудь другое! Вот я дурак, нет бы сразу позвонить Скотту и спросить!  
\- Алло! – Быстро ответил Скотт. А ведь голос у него не сонный. Небось, опять гуляет.  
\- Скотт, привет. Слушай, я тут хотел спросить, а про какой период ты мне рассказывал во вторник?  
\- Это когда у тебя «подношение» из ящика выпало? – со смехом спросил он.  
Так, у меня сейчас начнётся нервный тик.  
\- Какое подношение, – отчеканил я!  
\- Ты вообще меня слушал тогда?  
\- Эммм….. на тот момент я приходил в себя от шока при виде тушек бедных зайчиков, - выпалил я.  
На той линии очень продолжительное время стояла гробовая тишина. Стайлз уже успел выкопать себе могилу и думал над словами для надгробной плиты.  
\- Подношение, - начал Скотт, - это подарок самке от самца. Ухаживание, короче говоря.  
\- И кто это за мной так ухаживает? – спросил я.  
\- А ты много оборотней в округе знаешь? – Скотт явно надо мной издевается.  
Нет, знаю лишь двоих. И один из них влюблён в Элисон, так что персона Скотта отклоняется.  
\- Но я не самка! – воскликнул я.  
\- Скажи это ему и его инстинктам. Сейчас на него смотреть невозможно, весь извёлся!  
Мда…. это, конечно, очень мило. Но всё же я не САМКА!!!! И как Дереку пришло в голову за мной ухаживать, да ещё таким образом. Нет, нужно его найти и всё сказать! Пусть прекратит нападки на мой ящик и дом, второй партии тушек мой папа уже не выдержит.

 

Проследив за тем, что папа храпит, я оделся и выбежал из дома. Сейчас Дерек может быть в двух местах: дома и ещё где-то!  
В доме оборотня, как обычно, мрачно и темно. Прямо склеп Дракулы!   
\- Дерек, ты дома? – крикнул я. - Большой страшный волк…… ау!  
Может, он «где-нибудь», наверное, это к лучшему. Я с горячей головой сюда стремился, но успел поостыть по пути. Сейчас взять и наехать на Дерека не получится.  
\- Стайлз, - от неожиданности я даже взвизгнул. За моей спиной стоял Дерек, как обычно с пронзительно–ледяными глазами. И вы хотите сказать, что этот человек слал мне зайчиков... Хотя мёртвых зайчиков, возможно, он и слал! Но на сумасшедшего оборотня с брачными инстинктами он не похож.   
\- Я тут приехал… - мда, как такое произнести-то. Я речь не готовил, - короче, завязывай ты с этими зайцами. А то народ пугается, да и отец немного в шоке.  
Жду вердикт.  
\- Хорошо, - ровно ответил он.  
Честно, меня это удивило. Подозрительно быстро он согласился.   
\- Ну, тогда я пойду, - замялся я под его цепким взглядом. И решительно начал отступать к выходу.  
\- Куда собрался? – спросил меня оборотень.  
\- Домой.  
\- Я тебя не отпускал, - усмехнулся Хейл и медленно оттеснил меня к стене.  
\- Ну, мы же договорились, - испуганно воскликнул я.  
\- Мы договорились о том, что я больше не буду таскать тебе «подношения». И это автоматически означает, что ты принял мои ухаживания.  
Когда это я их принял!!!  
\- Я ведь могу отказаться! – крикнул я.  
На губах Дерека расцвела ехидная улыбка. Его тело уже прижималось к моему. Я чувствовал каждый его мускул, а также его возбуждение.  
\- Можешь, - издевательски протянул он, наклоняясь ко мне, - но кто сказал, что я тебе позволю?  
И тогда он поцеловал меня. Это был жадный, доминирующий поцелуй. Что ещё ждать от альфы. Чтобы я не расслаблялся, Дерек засунул свою руку мне в джинсы и стал ласкать мой член. Я вцепился в его плечи, потому что мои ноги ослабли. Его большая рука, то сжимала, то разжимала мой член. Похоже, Дерек в ласках специалист. Через где-то минут пять я сдался, нетерпеливо отвечая на поцелуй оборотня. Дерек улыбнулся, снимая с меня джинсы. Мне хотелось, чтобы он снова согрел меня, чтобы снова целовал и ласкал.  
\- Ты мой! – прорычал Дерек.   
Мы занимались этим на пыльном полу, на его, потрепанным временем, диване. Его ласки сводили сума, а член таранил меня, будто пытаясь проткнуть насквозь. Но мне было плевать, то, как он брал меня, то, как ласкал. Во всех его жестах чувствовалась нежность, нетерпение, любовь, страсть. 

 

На следующее утро… точнее, день, я проснулся в горячих объятиях спящего Дерека Хейла. Он очень мило выглядел во сне, а самое смешное, что он гавкал. Я захихикал в кулак, но Дерек всё равно услышал. Его глаза открылись и приковали меня к месту. Его взгляд всегда меня пугал, никогда не знаешь, что сейчас этот придурок выкинет.   
\- Привет, - сказал я, разряжая обстановку.  
\- Доброе утро, - сказал он, подминая меня под себя. Значит, у него хорошее настроение, и моя смерть переносится на следующий раз. Его губы целовали мою шею и место укуса….. так, что?!!  
Я в шоке отталкиваю Дерека. Прикасаюсь к своему плечу, чувствую огромный укус.  
\- Не волнуйся, - сказал Дерек, подползая ко мне, - ты пережил эту ночь, дальше будет проще.  
\- Значит, эти брачные игры ориентирован на то, что я должен был стать оборотнем.  
\- И не только, - кивнул Дерек.  
Нет, не понимаю я оборотней! Жил без них как-то семнадцать лет, а тут они пришли, и всё! Нормальная жизнь кончена, теперь я оборотень. Хотя это не так уж и плохо, Питер был прав, в глубине души я хотел иметь такую силу. Вот только не ожидал я, что бонусом ко всему станет Дерек Хейл, который от меня точно не отстанет. Кстати, о нём!  
\- Что ты мел ввиду под «не только»? – чую, ответ меня не обрадует!   
\- Так как ты моя самка……  
\- Я НЕ САМКА! – перебил я его.  
\- То… - продолжил Дерек, – твоей честью будет вынести для альфы волчат.  
Так…. Что-то я не врубился!  
\- Чего? – переспросил я.  
\- В тебе сейчас зреет моё семя, ты родишь для меня волчат.   
Нет…. Он придурок конченый.  
\- Хаха… - вяло прокомментировал я его новость, – только мужчины не могут понести, у них нет соответствующих органов.  
\- Но ты то теперь не человек, - заметил Дерек, - и я сам помогу тебе родить.  
Нет, он ведь серьёзно!!!   
\- Я ТЕБЯ НЕНАВИЖУ ДЕРЕК ХЕЙЛ!!!!


End file.
